Beastmaster Pet Party Guide 3bst +
Category:Guides UNDER CONSTRUCTION PLEASE BARE WITH ME I'm planning on adding to this page a little each day as I can. If you have camp sites please add them, correct spelling awesome, do links great. Please leave this warning up until I get a majority of the sites up here. Please put info in the discussion page for right now as im editing this page often. not sure what the TOCRIGHT in double { at the top of page is but copied it from a different page. How you can help I mostly have information about beastmaster Pet Parties, not the knowledge of how to do stuff with the wiki. Sometimes I will simply type in CAPS such as BEASTMASTER. If you know how, please change these to Beastmaster (I know how to do that for mobs and locations but if it doesn't work I just switch it back to CAPS in hope that someone else can change it. Please put new camps in the discussion for now as im editing this page often. MOVING DATA FROM NOTES TO THIS PAGE Also constructing /edits page on how to bst with methods if your puller or tanker or what not. Such things as SHED HATE pulling, simply putting everyday bst info into word. Shed-hate is a pet pull where the target monster will link then heeling your pet back and releasing it at camp as the party fights the red monster you recharm your pet and join them. The links will despawn. How to: a Pet party guide Beastmasters can solo throughout their entire career, but they can also duo or trio with other Beastmasters. They also do exceptionally well in parties where the majority of the party is based on pets. These pet parties function differently than usual exp parties in that tanking is often done by the pet and there is no dedicated healer. Beastmaster is a unique job in that it's strengths and weakness are tied to the environment (zone). Usually this depends on pet mob's proximity (and numbers)to prey mobs. This can be supplemented with Beastmaster Jugs but for the most part BST are tied to their charm-able pets. SHORT: You need enough charm-able mobs close to enough EXP mobs. Characteristics and Techniques in Pet Parties The idea of a pet party is to leverage the strength of many pets effectively so that the party can, of course, get the most exp / hour as possible. Some camps have a merit party style where you need to kill a lot of toughs quickly with almost no resting. In other camps you have to kill the monster with only pets (Imps, bombs, Djinn, etc). While it is possible to solo these and get big numbers (yeah 400 exp; first kill; no ring), its often better to go with a party and turn your 2-4k exp/hour camp into a 8-10k camp with smaller exp/kill numbers. Tanking: The pets do the tanking. Pets have large HP pools (3k~5K at level 75) and are replaceable. Often you want the tanking pet to be a charmed pet. Charmed pets have larger HP pools than jug pets. They are cheap. You can drop it at end of fight and get another without having to wait for it to heal or use reward etc. In many parties you only need '''one or two' charmed pets.'' The other bst can use jugs. This saves time (improves exp/hour) and prevents 6x BST from rapidly depleting all charmable mobs in the camp or zone. Charmed pets however lack many tools to keeping hate. At high levels charmed pets will often do more damage than bst, however hate may often move around pets or players because hate level is rather close for most damage dealers in the party. Jug Pets (especially high level) are expensive tanks. Call Beast can only be used every 5 minutes (4:10 w/ full merits). However snarl allows for fantastic hate management for all Beastmasters. You can rest your pet in between fights and switch roles for who's pet tanks, or you can burn thru jugs Linkless Pull/fishing: Beastmasters excel in being able to pull a mob out of a group without fear of linking. When pulling, send pet to attack target mob; heal your pet, all links will give chase, then leave the pet, and recharm it. The targeted mob will chase after the beastmaster while all linking mobs will stay behind. Dedicated Pet Farmer: It might be helpful to have 1 beastmaster collect and replace pets for others in the party. If pets are too far from desired prey, or not large enough quantity close by 1x bst can bring replacements so the main party does not have to slow down. (this job can actually be done inside or outside the party). Skillchain: Beastmaster do not usually have the best skillchain options. However, a Darkness Skillchian can be performed by combining Spiral Hell and Primal Rend. Beastmaster Pet party Support Jobs A full party of 6 Beastmasters maximizes Beastmaster strengths, but a variety of support jobs can greatly improve the flexibility and power of the party. The following support jobs have abilities that help the party as a whole. /dnc : drain samba; quickstep and box step lower target evasion and defense. This is an effective +Atk and +ACC for the entire party, including pets. Can also spot cure. @June 2010 Update: Now get dual weild at 40 (20 sub) /cor : Puppet Roll and Beast Roll augment pet acc and attack. corsair's roll improves exp. /brd : Augment party members when fighting alongside pets. /whm : Dia; great curing potential when needed. /war : Provoke + Snarl; also improved Damage for Bst main. /thf : SATA + Snarl; for hate management /sch : regen I/II; Sublimation; Aspir, Drain, Cure, Sleep /nin : bst/nin will be common for boosting dd when fighting alongside your pets. /sam : for Scythe wielder; and tp gain for skillchain Complementary Jobs Some Jobs can integrate very well into a Beastmaster Pet party while others cannot. The dividing line is if they can adapt to Beastmaster Party Hate Management (will they take too much hate from pets or not?). Summoner: Integrate VERY well into Beastmaster pet parties. The hate remains on their pets, which are easily replaceable. Summoners can fill in gaps where beastmasters are lacking; ie Spike damage, and Magic, as well as buffing the whole party. Summoners are Beastmaster's best friends in pet parties, and usually the only other job included in camps where only pets engage the prey. Corsair: Rolls are more powerful in Corsair main than corsair support job. Ranged Spike damage is also great to have, but corsair should be cautious not to take hate this way. Bard: Can buff the party more effectively than support job alone. Thief: Thief's ability to transfer hate allow for beastmaster to shed that hate to pets. Puppetmaster: Like beastmaster hate is split between pet and master. Puppetmasters fit very well. Difficult jobs to integrate Heavy Damage Dealing jobs like Samurai, Dragoon, Monk, Dark Knight, etc, are difficult to fit into a Beastmaster pet party. They will inevitably take hate, and die since the party has no dedicated healer. That being said there is options for jobs like Monk There is the Crow Jupon Set which effectively can shed enough hate with Subtle Blow, although remember that Boost is about .25 provoke with hate. So using it every time its up is not a good option. Beastmasters can solo throughout their entire career, but they can also duo or trio with other Beastmasters. They can also be in parties where the majority of the party is based on pets. More members like Thfs can join these parties because of abilities like Snarl. Though smn and to an extent Pup work well as additional members. June 2010 Update changes Well first is resist amnesia which of course helps on the imp fights in caedevia mire. Also we finally get a pet that has stun. The jug Wool Grease calls a Ladybug called Dipper Yuly Dipper has a Ready move called: Sudden Lunge That does Stun as well as Knockback. I am excited to see how quickly we can get this move off with ready, and how much dmg the pet takes (normal lady bugs take dmg for using this move.) I am excited and should have more information on the newer ares shortly. Other camp site guides Beastmaster Viable Hunting Grounds Beastmaster Solo Leveling Guide Beastmaster Duo Guide Levels 32-75 {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" width="100%" !width="6%" align="left" style="background:#ffdead;"|Levels !width="10%" style="background:#ffdead;"|Area !width="17%" style="background:#ffdead;"|Pets !width="17%" style="background:#ffdead;"|Prey !width="50%" style="background:#ffdead;"|Additional Info |- |32-37 |Eastern Altepa Desert min 2, max 6 | Giant Spider | Desert Dhalmel Sand Beetle | Your main camp is right outside of the cave of the northeastern Western Altepa Desert zone exit. All pets and prey are scattered throughout the desert. It is recommended to keep a charmed spider alive, use a jug pet, or be prepared to run long distances to find a new pet. Dhalmel have an annoying Healing Breeze special which will recover a large portion of their health, making them a pain to take down sometimes. FoV is also an option in this area, if you are after some extra EXP. |- |47-50ish |East Ronfaure (S) min 2, max 6, Farming | Colibri Ladybug | Djinn | This is a Djinn camp so need to sub rdm, blm or sch, because need nukes. Follow the dijinn stragity. With two bst need to put one pet on dijinn then nuke away at 50% pet health put new pet on and expect other first beast to get a new pet. Have to watch hate. Other members can leach and are helpful if they can nuke at all either with sub or main. Though i like have 3 pet classes on them. Farming refers to the drops which sell decent except that you kill the djinns super fast if you have juices (dont need to rest) and will get a lot of drops. the drops sell fairly cheap but you will get enough of them that you can make 20-30 k of items in a leveling session. |- |60-62 |The Boyahda Tree min 2-3, max 6 | Bark Spider Death Cap | Robber Crab Knight Crawler | Recommended set up is 3-4 members 2 bst. Lvl 60 camp at the mouth of the tunnel at I-10. Convert the two spider and two fungus in the tunnel to EM. non bst members simply dmg. Bst can pull crabs / crawlers to the camp. As always if your leaving before the fight is over to pull the next monster release then recharm your pet or get another don't just simply pull it with you as the monster may follow. @ 6 members simple roam the room. The bst/nin with jug and Thf set up works well here. 2x bst/whm, 2x bst/nin, 2x thf. When the jugs are weak have them STAY through a fight while the two bst/whm with charm-ables and everyone else just fight along side. The crawlers in the tunnel at H-7 always seem to con VT at 60. Just use the SHED HATE method to pull them. |- |61-65 |Bhaflau Thickets min 5, max 6 | Jug Pets | Colibri | Get out your best jug pets (with exception to a crab) and head out to Bhaflau Thickets. Tigers and Fungar are the prime choices here. Colibri are a nice target for any party at this level, as they die quickly, have no AoE, and only one potentially dangerous special attack. A Summoner and/or a Dragoon party member make quick work of this camp. Pet food is a nice commodity to have at this camp, as HP levels tend to drop quickly. However, I found it easier to just bring a few stacks of jug pets. |- |68-70 |Caedarva Mire min 2-3, max 6 | Caedarva Leech Marsh Murre Oil Slick | Heraldic Imp | This camp (@ J-8) can fit 2 bst with some pet swaps in fight, or 3 bst with no swaps. And It is excellent exp nice big numbers. But shooting for exp/hour this is a perfect 6 man camp. Recommended party is 3 bst with /whm /cor /cor corsairs roll and puppeteers (exp and PET), then 2-3 smn. Other jobs you can include are 3bst,2smn and RDM for dispel (the blaze spikes hurt pets, and sometimes they stick silence) or anyone simply to level-scynce to 68. Normal method is one bst uses the bird near camp to pull and position the imp then everyone else puts their pets on him. The puller bst keeps his pet targeted and after a few hits releases it and re-charms. This is why you use a DC bird, instead of a oil, do not attempt with oil. Then he goes and pulls another imp. Unfortunately there is only one camp that is between the pets and prey. If your the only party here, with 3 bst + 3 smn you can get 10k an hour. at 70 smn get SPINNING DIVE, this wreaks them at about 800-1000 dmg, but at 71 start seeing vt mobs. Very easy to get chain 5 here if your puller bst has an imp ready each time the last one dies. Smn can make chain 5 easy (6 mobs) with out having mps issues.) after chain 5 I normal re pet up, everyone drops pets and the two other try to charm oils while smn rest to full then repeat. Other guides say fight jnuns here if other parties on imps. Don't let the other parties fight Jnuns. Just send 1 or two more bst pullers out to look around. with 6 members if the stuff hits the fan you can fight two imps at once without losing chain 5, just put the pullers pet and a second bst pet on the second pull and have the smns a and one bst concentrate on the first imp. Probably have to repeat after this but no big loss. At 75 bst this is still the best exp I get a bunch of bst + smn and if need-be a lvl 68 level-scynce leech. They can help out as they see fit so long as they don't get hate, most are content to stand at camp for 8-9k hour exp |- |67-75 |Valley of Sorrows min 2-3, max 6 FOV + farming + EXP + leveling adventure fellows | Velociraptor | Peryton Velociraptor Valley Manticore | @67-68 expect 2 bst to support each other with charms. Raptor family mobs resist charm which in my experience means even at 75 you have low chance on first charm attempt then normal after that. make sure to release recharm pets between fights so not to have it turn against you in fight. This is a great Fields of Valor spot for bst + farming + leveling fellows. The exp isn't great here but almost never see a party here or if there is its from the beach side (which is not the side your camping on) The Perytons drop 1k and 3k items. that sell for double in stacks (takes a while though). Zone in not from the beech and you have access to the majority of the zone. Can eaisly two man this with bst or trio with bst/whm and raptor pet, and bst/nin jug + thf. Fight a normal fight with the raptor tanking, and the thf snk/trick on /nin and snarl, rinse repeat. (this uses rewards and sometimes have to STAY jug pet) can eaisly roam around. At 4-5 members can do manticores as well. No resting and caps + exp from books as well as VERY FAST selling ah items. |- |71-75 |La Vaule (S) min 3-4, max 6 NM + farming @75 | War Lizard Wolf Bat Mariehene | orcs | Camp at entrance @ 4 member / roam @ 6 member. only need 2 bst here works better with 4 member party. 2 bst 2 dmg, nice party is bst/nin x2, smn/ (with whm or sch sub), thf, one bst/nin is puller with charm-able pet. other bst/nin trick attack member with snarl. Do it near end of of fight so jug pet can be STAYED for at least one tick while the other bst pulls. stone-skin-aga from titan is nice for the aoe orc stuff but not needed. Can fight a variety of nms here at 2+ bst @ 75 but other party members cannot help on eye and best is 5-6 bst on dingbat, just pull to zone. A plus though if anyone is in this zone its as a beast party or nm hunting party. Never seen anyone else here for another purpose. Most of the nms are not solo-able by jobs other than bst, so this camp is always free, and nice farming if you have enough bsts. |-